The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor. A spindle motor performs the function of rotating a disk to enable an optical pickup which linearly reciprocates in an optical disk drive (ODD) and a hard disk to read data recorded on the disk. The ODDs have been recently developed to stably rotate an optical disk at a high speed.
The ODD includes a spindle motor for rotating an optical disk at a high speed. The spindle motor includes a bearing housing, a bearing housed in the bearing housing, a rotation shaft inserted into the bearing, a rotor coupled to the rotation shaft and including a magnet, a core including a plurality of iron pieces secured at a periphery of the bearing housing, and a stator including a coil wound on the core.
Alteration or change of rotational characteristics of the spindle motor may be realized by changing the number of iron pieces of the core. The iron pieces of core according to prior art are simply secured on the periphery of the bearing housing, such that, if the number of iron pieces in the core of the spindle motor is changed, height of core and position of magnet in the rotor cannot be accurately aligned, and if the number of iron pieces in the core is changed, disadvantage of re-designing the bearing housing has occurred. That is, the bearing housing has to be re-designed and then manufactured again whenever the spindle motor is re-modeled to change the number of iron pieces of the core.